


весенние распродажи

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - Объясни мне хотя бы, зачем тебе я, - бубнит Кюхен всю дорогу, пока Чжоу Ми тащит его за руку к огромному торговому центру.- Но я пока что все еще плохо говорю, Куйсянь. - Чжоу Ми улыбается как можно радужнее. – Вдруг они не поймут, какой мне нужен размер, и принесут не то? Тебе будет стыдно, если я буду ходить весной в зимних сапогах, да еще и на пять размеров больше!- Убей их, - предлагает Кюхен.
Series: отклоняешься [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577
Kudos: 1





	весенние распродажи

\- Объясни мне хотя бы, зачем тебе я, - бубнит Кюхен всю дорогу, пока Чжоу Ми тащит его за руку к огромному торговому центру. – Ты явно ориентируешься здесь лучше, хоть и китаец.  
\- Но я пока что все еще плохо говорю, Куйсянь. - Чжоу Ми улыбается как можно радужнее. – А поскольку сейчас весенние распродажи, говорить придется много. Вдруг они не поймут, какой мне нужен размер, и принесут не то? Тебе будет стыдно, если я буду ходить весной в зимних сапогах, да еще и на пять размеров больше!  
\- Убей их, - предлагает Кюхен. – Мне вчера продавец в гильдии пытался впарить не то, что я заказывал, так я его убил.  
\- Куйсянь, откуда в тебе столько агрессии, - вздыхает Чжоу Ми и отпускает руку Кюхена прямо посреди фойе центра. Кюхену хочется стукнуть Чжоу Ми (конечно, от большой любви исключительно) за то, что сначала тот удивляется про агрессию, а потом так подло с ним поступает. Еще бы тут агрессивным не стать.  
\- У меня список из двадцати магазинов, - сообщает Чжоу Ми, возникая перед так и стоявшим столбом Кюхеном через несколько минут. – На целый день хватит, Куйсянь!  
\- Боюсь, меня не хватит, - вздыхает Кюхен, но Чжоу Ми обнимает его за плечи и, хитро подмигивая, заговорщически шепчет на ухо:  
\- Пять из этих двадцати – магазины с техникой или играми. Ты же не думал, что весной скидки только на одежду?


End file.
